


[Art] Сhopped Off

by WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал высокого рейтинга [26]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anus Dentata, Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, M/M, Sexual Injury, Trauma, WTF Kombat 2021, alternate anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Be careful, see tags!Осторожно, смотрите теги!Оттяпал. Ещё одна особенность анатомии Хакса. Хакса пытались изнасиловать, теперь у насильника нет члена.Another feature of Hux's anatomy. Someone tried to rape Hux, now the rapist has no cock.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Male Character(s)
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал высокого рейтинга [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184375
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Визуал (от M до E) команды Кайло и Хакса, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021





	[Art] Сhopped Off

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/f4/39/uYfW4OBv_o.jpg)


End file.
